


To miss with love

by Karla86



Category: The 100 (TV), lexa - Fandom
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, F/F, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Lesbian Sex, Loss of Virginity, Teacher-Student Relationship, Virgin Clarke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 21:08:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11929296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karla86/pseuds/Karla86
Summary: Lexa is the gorgeous English teacher of Polis High School. Clarke is looking for advice and Miss Woods is glad to help.





	To miss with love

**Author's Note:**

> Still learning. Sorry for the mistakes.

Lexa shushes with tenderness the girl in front of her and embraces her tightly. “Clarke, is okay. Your parents are going to understand.”

 

The blonde sobs “You don’t get it. I’m the perfect student, daughter of perfect and rich doctors. They’re going to be mad about me failing biology for spending to much time drawing and paiting. They have this dream, they want me to be a great doctor, a great person.”

 

The English teacher rubs the blonde’s back up and down and Clarke nuzzles the brunette’s neck. 

 

“Clarke, you’re a great person already. I see so much passion in your papers and debates.” The teacher thought for one moment that maybe this wasn’t an appropriate situation. They’re alone in an empty classroom after a school day. But this sweet girl has so much pressure on her shoulders, Lexa thought it wasn’t fair for someone of sixteen years old.

 

The brunette pulled away but saw so much sadnes in her student. She cups Clarke’s face. “You’re so smart and so beautiful”. Clarke rests her forehead against Lexa’s. 

 

“You think I’m beautiful?” The blonde asks “My boyfriend broke up with me last week, he said he wasn’t going to waste his time with me because I told him I didn’t want to have sex yet.”

 

“Who. Finn? He’s an idiot then. If you’re not ready for sex is fine. You’re still young.”

 

The blonde sighs before speak “I’m ready for that but not with him. I can’t stop thinking about this girl, I have feelings for her but I don’t have the courage to talk to her because I don’t know if she’s going to be interested.”

 

Lexa shook her head and smiled. “Who wouldn’t be interested in you?” Lexa was losing it, she leans in and gives a peck to pink lips. Clarke embraces her teacher by the waist and the brunette closes her eyes before pulled away but the student leans forward and kisses the voluptuous lips. Lexa kiss her back slowly, rubbing the blonde’s lips, Clarke opens slightly her mouth and her tongue touches the brunette’s bottom lip.

Lexa received the craving tongue and soon the kiss was furious and quite erratic. They moan and fight for dominance but the teacher known as the commander became triumphant and pushes Clarke to the desk behind them. Lexa pins Clarke and devours the mouth of her no more secret crush.

 

Lexa broke the kiss but the blonde fights on it.

 

“Lexa, don’t stop.”

 

“Clarke…”

 

The student was quick, she took Lexa’s hand forcibly and guided it into the wetness of her core pushing her panties to aside. Lexa couldn’t believe what happening, she frozed when she felt the nub and lips of Clarke. Everything was hot and wet and she gasped realising her student was shaved. She met blue dark and hunger eyes . “Fuck” she thought. The worse part was the half smirk, shamelessly Clarke tights the grip on the brunette’s wrist and starts to slowly griding Lexa’s hand.

 

The brunette moans and feels her own wetness building up. Clarke was so determinedly, cocky and insolent. She wanted something and wasn’t asking for it. Lexa angrily took the student by the collar and pulled Clarke’s face close until she brushed her lips.

 

“Is this what you want?” The long fingers grabed the shaved cunt.

 

“Yes. It’s everything I wanted since I first saw you. Please just…”

 

Lexa grunts and kiss hard the blonde, she draws rought and fast circles against Clarke’s clit. 

 

“Ah, ahhh.” Clarke grabbed the teacher’s shoulders looking for balance. Lexa slid one finger as her palm rubbed the blonde’s clit.

 

Lexa grunts and looks directly into the student’s eyes. Clarke gasps and opens her mouth moaning loudly.

 

“Quiet it, baby” the brunette says pulling the blonde’s face against her shoulder. Clarke quickly bites the skin throught the blouse while her nails claims the teacher’s back and Lexa inserts another finger. She sucks the neck of her favorite student and holds her by the ass.

 

“Fuck, Clarke!.”

 

Clarke is all whimpers and moans.

 

“Its okey, baby.” The brunette says when she felt the blonde’s walls tightened. Clarke convulses and Lexa holds her tightly by her back. The teacher slowed the pace and the blonde felt dizzy. “Shh. I got you.” Clarke sits on the desk and catches her breath, she wasn’t expecting the next thing. The brunette got on her knees and licked all the juices released, she has to lay down on the desk. Soon Clarke came all over again saying “Lexa”.

 

...

 

Lexa entered to her apartment and sees Costia cooking dinner.

 

“Hey honey, how was your day?”. 

 

“I… we had a meeting, it was quite exhausting.”

 

“Okey. Dinner will be ready soon.” Costia gives her fiancée a smile and a chasted kiss. 

 

“I’ll take a shower. I’ll be right back.” Lexa said before leaving.

 

…

 

Raven is driving her car and singing a song with Octavia next to her. She takes a look of Clarke in the mirror. “Hey Griff. You okey?”

 

Clarke was lost on her thoughts. “Yes, I’m great actually.”

 

“Whoa. Okey Griff.”

 

The three girls start singing nonchalantly a pop song.

 

 

kl

**Author's Note:**

> karlacharly86 on tumblr.  
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
